Jet's Shower
by Zuko4Life
Summary: Jet is taking a shower. :O diiiirty. Jetko 3 lol still new at this T-T I hope to get better, this is still very dirty M for sure!
1. Chapter 1

_Yawn._

Jet stepped into the bathroom, getting ready for the most needed bath ever. He was tired, draped in sweat and was about to scrub himself into heaven.

He was sweaty because he had just sparred with Li. _Li was a good fighter…_ Jet thought to himself. Jet let his mind wander. _He was actually quite fit. Good fighter good with his hands, he is able to use those swords pretty well. I know he is a firebender. Those hands are so soft yet powerful holding such a weapon but also being able to make huge monstrous flames I bet. Maybe not… maybe he could make on of those small fires, like a heartbeat. Something small and beautiful. Beautiful, like hi-  
_

"What?" He squeaked. "Damn… I think I got hit in the head way too much." As Jet finished his sentenced, he realized he had taken off his armor. He continued to remove his shirt. Running his hands all over his chest and back. He realized that he is fucking sexy. _I'm the shit._ He thought. Then he thought about Li's hands, roaming all over his chest. _Li..don't stop.. don't stop… Li, don't stop.._

"Li..don't stop.." His eyes widen as he facepalmed himself roughly. "PULL YOUR SHIT TOGETHER JET!" He liked women! Big boobs! Nice curves! Big asses! Sweet sweet pussy. He nodded after that thought. _What was that bitch's name? The one… oh.. Katara.. _He smirked in appreciation.

Jet removed his pants. Running his hands up his thighs. Then he removed his shorts and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water and realized that it was already at perfect temperature. MMM nice.

He scrubbed under his arms his chest, back, neck, ass, legs, he was just cleaning himself all over. Then his hands reached for a more…_private _region. He thought and realized, perfect time!

Jet closed his eyes, setting up a steaming image in his mind…

_Katara laid there naked, legs crossed, playful smirk and boobs out and bouncing. Jet climbed on top of her, licking her breasts and kissing up her neck. He got to her lips and… and… Li?_

His eyes shot open. "WHAT?" He stopped pumping his hands and realized how gross that was. So gross! So fucking…gross. He closed his eyes again.

_He watched as Li laid there. Legs crossed and propped up on his elbows. He ran a finger through his luscious raven hair._

"Oh Jet… I want you so badly!" Li said, rolled his head to the side and made a pleasurable sigh.

"I want you too.." Jet replied to no one.__

"Jet!" Li cooed. " I'm so horny." Li ran his hands up and down his chest. "I'm aching for you.."

"I'm horny too Li." Jet once again replied to no one.

_"Please." Li begged. Li placed his hands on his knees and opened them revealing everything from his erection, to that small pucker between his cheeks and his pale, soft thighs. "Please, I want you."_

"I want you! I want you Li!" Jet's hand was going fast now.

_Li arched his back. Laying his head down and made the softest, begging moan Jet has ever heard. Li ran his hands down and placed his hands on his inner thighs. Rubbing them ever so close but not exactly his manhood. Teasing Jet. "Please, touch me." He whimpered. "Jet you are so big, I want you."_

"I want you too!" Clearly responding to no one!

_Li was red too the face, gasping. He sucked on his finger and rubbed the tip of his erection. He moaned. Li's eyes were filled with lust. "Jet…Jet…Jet…Jet…" He chanted._

"Li…Li!...LI!" Jet came. Mouth pressed to the tile wall of the shower. Gasping. Jet had never had such a great wank, he realized… _maybe I DO like him…_

He cleaned himself, stepped out of the shower, turned off the water, gathered his clothes, wrapped a towel around his waist and headed for the door. He opened it and saw a annoyed looking Smellerbee.

"I-"

"Gross." She huffed and walked off.

_Right.._ He thought, then smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jet! What are you- stop it! –SOMEBODY-MMMMMMM" Jet finally got his hand over that loud ass, mouth of his.

As Jet covered Zuko's mouth and his tongue began to search the struggling boy underneath him. The freedom fighter's tongue went up and down the scarred boy's neck. It tasted hot and salty with a hint of cinnamon, it was absolutely perfect.

The following days after Jet's nice _shower_, he had not been able to get his mind off Li. He wanted him, he didn't care if he was a guy, if the guy he wanted didn't like guys, and he didn't give two fucking shits! He fucking WANTED him like nothing else in this fucking world. He wanted that ass, that chest, that mouth, that lips, that everything.

As Jet's tongue followed that glorious journey across Zuko's chin and down his neck. He felt his fingers tingle and his spin shiver. He needed him so bad. Zuko however was totally against this.

Zuko pushed against Jet's hips that were pinning him to the wall in the back of the tea shop after closing time with Jet waiting agonizingly long for. "mmmMMMM!" Zuko was shouting into Jet's hand while his hands were pinned together by Jet's hand. Zuko wondered why Jet could do that with one hand but if you are really strong willed he guessed that's why.

"mmm spirits Li.. you taste so good.." He began biting into his neck and savored the feeling and the sensation he got from it. Jet could feel Zuko's knees shaking and his hands trembling. "Shh… it's okay Li, I won't hurt you, I would never.." Jet peppered kisses down his neck until he hit the very high collar on Zuko's neck which he grew annoyed at very quickly. Jet removed his wet hand from Zuko's mouth and began lightly tugging at the collar to see how he would remove it.

Zuko licked his lips before he took in a shallow breath. His cheeks wet with tears he spoke, "Please…" Zuko had no idea what happened, it all happened so quickly, he was definitely scared. Jet took his eyes off his collar and slowly trailed them up to Zuko's lips and put his hand on his cheek. He stroked his cheek and bottom lip them looked up into those beautiful golden eyes.

"Li, you're beautiful. You act so tough but we both know inside you are a sweetheart, I just want a little taste, give me some of you. Just so I can get my mind off of you and back to my own life, please I can't get you out of my head." Jet looked into Zuko's eyes. "Please" Zuko held a shaky gaze. He didn't respond long enough and Jet took his silence as a 'yes'. So Jet kissed him.

Jet placed his lips softly onto Zuko's, barely a kiss but it felt like fireworks. Li had the most amazing lips he had ever tasted. Warm, soft and absolutely perfect. Jet felt ever amazing emotion he ever could even think of in that instant. He pulled back sadly to see Li's face. They locked eyes for a few moments. Zuko nibbled on his lip slightly before tilting his head a little and leaned forward. Jet thought his heart would explode with happiness. He tilted his head and lip locked with his little dragon eyed angel. Jet slipped his tongue into Zuko's mouth and explored it completely. Zuko assisted by rubbing is tongue against Jet's. Their tongues slid together and danced. Small moans from Zuko and groans from Jet. Zuko began gasping for air with his lips red and cheeks flushed, Jet wasted no time and yanked Zuko's collar so it stretched and he attacked his neck. Biting, lick and sucking it like no tomorrow, Zuko began to moan and Jet couldn't believe it. How was this boy so fucking sexy?

Jet quickly worked his tan hands and undid Zuko's tunic and it fell open. Jet stepped back to admire that body. Zuko watched him with hunger in his eyes and shrugged his shoulders and the tunic fell. Jet's throat went dry. His eyes started at his eyes, so golden and beautiful. Then they went down to his lips. _Tastes like spice and berries. _Then down his neck. _Hot cinnamon and sweat. _Then his eyes went to his collar bones and defined chest. Perfect and sexy. After that his eyes went to his abs. Jet had never found abs or the male body to sexy before. Then the icing on the cake, that delicious V right above his loose pants. Jet's fingers began to twitch, it's been too long since he was touching Li. Zuko sensed that and growled hungrily. Jet almost came right then and there.

Zuko ran at him, jumped on him and hooked his legs around his waist. They locked their lips together in a frantic frenzy to feel that pleasure. Moans and wet smacking filled the room and the heat rose dramatically but Jet didn't notice. Jet spun them around without removing their lips and began to dry hump Zuko into the wall, their erections rubbing. Zuko threw his head back and made a whimpering moan. Jet loved this noise and began to rub Zuko through his pants.

"Oooh Jet! Mmm, please oh, harder." Zuko pleaded. Jet rubbed harder and faster. Zuko moaned louder and louder. "N-no! fuck me." Jet blinked.

"What?" Jet was at a loss for words.

Zuko looked at him panting and sweaty. "I want you to fuck me." Jet swallowed. "Now." Right after that Jet slammed Zuko down on a table. Zuko was groaning and waiting for it. Jet grabbed Zuko's heels and yanked them off along with his pants and underwear. He laid there gloriously naked, bent his knees and spread them. Jet removed his shirt and pants in the process. Zuko rubbed his inner thighs.

"Come on! Mmm, now!" Zuko cried. Jet licked his two fingers and begun to stretch Zuko. Zuko moaned and pushed back on the fingers, bouncing slightly. Jet became harder and harder. Finally Jet put his tip to Zuko, he was ready.

They pushed together back and forth. Zuko moaned and put his hands on Jet's sides. Jet held Zuko's thighs and groaned against moans. Jet whispered dirty things in Zuko's ear and kept rocking against him. Zuko began to shutter.

"Oh spirits. Please.." Jet quickly grabbed him and rubbed him very very fast. Zuko arched into it and came hard. Gasping and shuttering through it. Not too long after Jet finished. They laid together in a mess riding out their highs. Head spinning, Jet was satisfied beyond what he imagined. Zuko was surprisingly happy. Jet turned to Zuko.

"Thank you Li, for this."

"As funny as it may seem… my pleasure."


End file.
